Filter circuits have been developed for a variety of purposes. For example, a reconstruction filter may be used to construct a smooth signal from the output of a digital-to-analog converter (DAC) or other sampled data output device. Typically, in integrated circuits (ICs), a reconstruction filter may be constructed from multiple stages of filters with each stage including a operational amplifier (op-amp) and different kinds of resistors and capacitors in order to perform its function. Since each stage includes an op-amp, a typical reconstruction filter may consume a large amount of power. Also, the reconstruction filter may exhibit non-linear characteristics because of the voltage to current conversion that takes place in the filter. Finally, the reconstruction filter may exhibit high noise characteristics, which may require higher power to combat the effect of the high noise.